


Devil on the left, Angel on the right

by Ardentxdreamer



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Other, Varchie!Centric, Veronica Lodge Needs a Hug, varchie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardentxdreamer/pseuds/Ardentxdreamer
Summary: Veronica Lodge has spiraled. The reformed mean girl has lost her boyfriend, her best friend. She's resorted back into a life she would have lead if she had never left New York. Who will help her? Will anyone reach out? Can the raven haired princess be saved?
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20





	Devil on the left, Angel on the right

“When did it begin?”

Fidgeting in her chair, tugging on the hem of her shirt as two cerulean blue orbs stared at her in a room too pristine to be considered any sort of therapist office. “When did what begin, exactly?” Annoyance and boredom in her voice. She didn’t want to comply today. The writing stopped and the glasses came off the face of the man sitting across from her. “Your drug abuse, Veronica...when did it start again?” 

It’s funny how her parents only now started to show that they cared. She’d been screaming for attention and their parenting for years, only now when something she had a clear control over, did they deem it necessary to step up. A small giggle from plum-painted lips. “I don’t have a drug abuse problem...I have a problem with my parents, my father to be exact. I have a problem dealing with a break up from a guy that had 3 years of my life. Does that sound like a drug problem, to you Dr. Goodwin? It sounds to me like a girl who’s dealt with enough shit in her life and she’s finally doing something about it.” A squinty smirk and a roll of her eyes, the doctor jotting down some notes on a clipboard. 

There were a few options of leaving the room - she could comply, answer all of his questions and she’d either be prescribed pills she wouldn’t take, or admitted to some place like Sisters of Quiet Mercy or...she could not answer, not be compliant, and still be admitted. The third, though she may have fucked up this option already, was to comply and fake that she was fine, that she didn’t need his help. Yes, that seemed the most feasible of the options...she had already gotten a clean urine specimen, tucked along the waistband of her skirt. “Dr. Goodwin, I’m just trying to finish senior year and graduate with my friends...it's stressful being a teenager in Riverdale, if you haven’t noticed.” A flash of a smile and her chocolate orbs shining under the fluorescents.

Dr. Goodwin raised his eyebrows and placed his spectacles back on his face, continuing to write down his notes. “Veronica...you mention your father as being a ‘problem’ as you put it...can you elaborate more on as to why he is a problem in your life?” His gaze had never left hers, as though he were lasering a hole into her very soul, Veronica never flinched.

“I was daddy’s little girl until he was sent to prison for fraud and embezzlement...he did everything for me, made sure I was taken care of. When he was arrested, I went from being the queen of my school to the shame of it. I hated him for it...for ruining my life. My mom and I moved to Riverdale to start over...and we did. I reformed my mean girl ways...got new friends, a boyfriend...but then daddy came back like everything was fine and he only made things worse.”

A pause so she could take a drink of water that was sitting on the small table beside her chair, as Dr. Goodwin jotted down some notes. Veronica went into detail about her father’s many attempts on her boyfriend’s life, how he sabotaged Veronica’s businesses at every turn, how he ruined the town of Riverdale’s south side for his own gain, the many escapades with a mistress that Veronica had only heard of two years ago, along with the emergence of Veronica’s older half sister, Hermosa - of which Veronica had only heard of earlier this year. 

The web of intricate details so that she’d appear fine. Giving some excuse that she had only taken a few pills every now and then to help her sleep, to numb the pain of a break up and the ‘death’ of her friend, shedding a few tears here and there to make it seem more believable. Another uncomfortable silence, the small ‘tick-tock’ of the clock hands behind her and Dr. Goodwin looked up from his writing as Veronica blotted her eyes. “Miss Lodge...I am writing you a prescription for antidepressants. There is no need to have you committed...however, if things change and you are at risk to yourself and others...I have to tell you to call the suicide hotline and seek a drug rehabilitation clinic.” He tore a blue piece of paper off and handed it to her, in which she smiled and took. A small sigh of relief. “Thank you Doctor Goodwin, I promise you I’ll seek help, if I need it.”

Exiting the building and looking at the prescription in her hand, she’d get it filled and let it sit in the cabinet of her bathroom, aging just like all of the other prescribed depression and anxiety pills. Swiping her screen open, scrolling until she found the number of one of the dealers in town. ‘Meet me at five, same spot as last time.’ Hitting send just as Smithers pulled up with the limo.

To be continued…?

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Senior year. I wanted to have a bit of some darker elements for Veronica, as I feel like she would have resorted to partying and doing drugs if she had stayed in New York with the people that she associated with (Nick St. Clair) I wanted to see her crumble a little only to have her thrive in the end. There will be a happy ending for this...if I continue to write it. Yes, its a little out of character for her. Ship pairings are as my heart deems appropriate though there will be mentions of B. and A. having something at some time prior to me writing this.


End file.
